roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Cluckles
Cluckles was the first Bossfight to be introduced to Mad City. It made its appearance in Season 2, serving as the climax of the season's alien-themed updates, and its defeat causing the recession of the alien incursion. Fuel To initiate the boss fight, a fuel reserve at the Criminal Base had to be filled one-hundred times in order to activate a missile launch. Fuel was collected from the Testing Lab by entering a teleporter and completing a small obstacle course. Once the launch was activated, a countdown would start, signifying the missile launch, and it would rise up before crashing down onto the egg, initiating the fight. After defeating Cluckles, all players involved would get the Banshee vehicle as a reward. To be considered a participant, players must either bring one fuel canister or deal any amount of damage to it. Attacks * '''Egg Toss - '''Cluckles occasionally threw eggs that explode on impact, dealing forty damage to players caught in its blast radius. * '''Death(?) - '''Occasionally, a random unavoidable explosion will occur, dealing fifty damage to players in the vicinity. It's unknown whether this was intentional or not. * '''Spin Attack - '''Every few seconds it would drop to the floor, spinning in circles and dealing damage to players in range. Tips * In order to fill the tank, it's best to get as many people involved as possible to cut the time down significantly. This may call for truces between the various teams. * The Jetpack (or any flying hero's power) is useful for continually grabbing the fuel from its storage. * Flying, fast, and/or high occupancy vehicles are helpful for maximizing efficiency. * The Raygun is a good choice for a weapon, granted its all-around good stats, most notably its high DPS. ** If the Raygun isn't accessible any other high-DPS weapon would work as well. * It may be best to keep distance from the fight to avoid being hit by its eggs. * It's incredibly inadvisable to use melee weapons during this fight. * Keep moving while shooting to avoid the eggs. * Sniping from top of high buildings far (the range of eggs are low) from the Cluckles can also be done to avoid damage from eggs and just focusing on shooting. * Considering it drops to the floor quite often, it's best to aim for its feet so aim will not be continually be adjusted as much. * It's best to fight Cluckles in a public server to boost the rate at which the fuel gauge is filled. Cluckles is not intended as a single-player boss fight, although it is possible - just quite time-consuming. ** If a VIP server is available, try inviting people who are also looking to fight Cluckles to it. Trivia * Cluckles was previously trapped beneath a building next to the giant crystal. Once this update was released, it was removed. * It was never revealed exactly why Cluckles came to be, but it can be assumed it had something to do with the crystals granted they were directly linked. The defeat of Cluckles caused the immediate removal of the crystals and the recession of the alien invasion. * Cluckles is the only boss without a death animation, instead it dies in a similar fashion to a ROBLOX player, having all of their body parts being detached. * Cluckles's connection to Cluckdonalds could explain why the Death Ray is located there. * The addition of Cluckles is likely a reference to a running joke among the Mad City community in which players claimed that Cluckdonald's was responsible for the alien invasion. * The rocket that fired out of the Criminal Base did not turn when it got into the sky, instead disappearing and reappearing above the egg. * Despite appearing purple in the unlock screen, the Banshee spawns with the default color of white like all other vehicles. This specific shade of purple (royal purple) is not available as a vehicle skin. * The Red Glowing Eyes face from the ROBLOX catalog can be seen under Cluckles's head.